Je dois vraiment y assister?
by Dragonna
Summary: Parfois, Leodagan se disait que Arthur faisait preuve de favoritisme envers certains chevaliers. Ce jour-là, il en eut la preuve...à moins que son gendre ait juste voulu lui pourrir sa journée.


**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.

**Genre: **Humour

**Personnages: **Leodagan, Arthur, Merlin, Perceval, le père Blaise et Lancelot.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction.<strong>

_**Matin**_

_**Arthur – Perceval – Lancelot – Leodagan - Père Blaise**_

* * *

><p><strong>Perceval:<strong> Co...Comment ça je dois assister à l'exécution?

**Arthur: **Bah oui vous devez, c'est un gallois. Et vous êtes le seul gallois actuellement. A la table ronde je veux dire. Et ce type veut un compatriote à ses côtés.

**Lancelot:** Toute la table ronde sera là. Plus le père Blaise et Merlin.

**Père Blaise**: Ça me plaît pas spécialement mais le roi veut que fasse mon boulot d'homme d'église avec sincérité. La dernière fois, le prête a été impitoyable et n'a pas absout. Moi j'aime le travail bien fait.

**Perceval**:...Je dois vraiment venir majesté? ***lèvre tremblante***

**Arthur:** Bah vous allez pas laissez votre compatriote, alors que sa dernière volonté est d'avoir un gallois à ses côtés pour ne "pas être seul".

**Perceval:** Ha bah...C'est pas que ça serait méchant de ne pas y aller mais je suis vraiment le seul gallois à la table ronde?

**Arthur:** OUI!

**Perceval:** Mais c'est une vrai exécution? Avec du sang et tout?

**Leodagan: **Ha c'est votre première? Vous verrez c'est marrant.

**Arthur:** Ce n'est pas amusant beau-père. Et qu'on soit clair, je punirais le premier à sourire. Pigé? J'ai une idée de punition bien sadique pour chaque personne qui montera trop de plaisir.

**Lancelot**:...Vous pensez que je suis du genre à rire dans un moment pareil? Du moment...que ça soit rapide. Parce que avec toute la torture qu'on lui a infligé pour je sais quelle raison, c'est bon là. Un truc rapide.

**Arthur**: Non mais je parles à mon beau-père! Je sais que vous, vous êtes pas du genre à applaudir! Ou à boire comme un ivrogne pour fêter ça.

**Leodagan**: Pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'adore ça?

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Générique.<strong>__

__**Acte I**__

**_Arthur – Perceval – Lancelot – Leodagan - Père Blaise_**

* * *

><p><strong>Perceval: <strong>C'est-à-dire je me relève d'une maladie...J'ai l'estomac fragile.

**Leodagan:** C'est bon, y a pas de sang. C'est une pendaison.

**Perceval :** Mais c'est pire!

**Lancelot** : Je vois pas en quoi c'est pire, c'est rapide.

**Perceval **: Mais si le type ne meurt pas sur le coup et agonise pendant un moment?

**Arthur : **Le bourreau sait son boulot. Ça me plaît pas mais normalement il assure.

**Perceval** : Oui mais l'erreur est humaine. Ça arrive que...

**Leodagan** : Cela-dit, c'est vrai que c'est dégueulasse quand ça arrive. ***boit une gorgée d'alcool***

**Lancelot **: bon alors on le décapite à la hache?

**Arthur :** Arrêtez avec cet air enthousiaste! Vous feriez peur à la Dame du Lac là!

**Perceval **: Mais et si la hache est émoussée? Si le bourreau doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois et doive finir au couteau de chasse ***blanc comme un linge* **J'ai vu ça une fois au pays de Galles.

**Arthur **: Ha ça vous en faites pas, si le bourreau n'a pas aiguisée sa hache et nous fait un coup pareil, il est le prochain.

**Leodagan**: Et c'est moi le terrible bourreau? Mais bon moi non plus je veux pas que ça dure. Et je ne veux pas voir ce que dit l'autre là.

**Arthur **: Ça vous dérange pas de torturer pourtant!

**Leodagan**: C'est pas pareil ! ***frappe dans son poing* **Je sais! Et si on l'écartelait?

**Perceval **:...***BAM***

**Lancelot **:...Il est vraiment sensible.

**Père Blaise** :... En même temps...parler d'écartement, c'est assez écœurant. On est pas des barbares!

**Leodagan :** Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la table ronde?

**Arthur** : Vous, fermez-la! Et pour quelqu'un qui voulait que ça soit rapide...

**Leodagan:** Quoi?

**Arthur** : Non rien. Lancelot, allez chercher Merlin! Dites lui que Perceval a eu un malaise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acte II.<strong>_

_**Arthur – Perceval – Lancelot – Leodagan - Père Blaise**_

_**Merlin est arrivé.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Leodagan:<strong> Quel est le problème avec l'écartement? Y a pas de hache émoussée qui rate ou de corde qui ne tue pas sur le coup.

**Arthur **: Sauf que ça dure. Déjà que j'aime pas les exécutions, je veux au moins des rapides et sans douleur si je suis forcé d'appliquer cette sentence. (_Puisque vous êtes trop barbares pour accepter une abolition!)_

**Leodagan **: Bah oui mais si on exclus les autres méthodes...

**Lancelot **: En plus si le peuple apprends qu'on a fait ça sans qu'il puisse y assister...il va râler. Déjà qu'on fait ça en 'privé' maintenant.

**Leodagan :** Puisque vous avez été assez con pour ne plus faire du public !

**Arthur **: je vous emmerde beau-père ! Ça restera non-public ! Et l'écartement c'est trop pour ce que ce type a fait.

**Merlin** : Il a fait quoi ce type?

**Arthur **: Comment va Perceval au fait?

**Merlin **: Le pauvre est sensible. Imaginer un gars se faire arracher les membres...

**Leodagan **: Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la table ronde?

**Arthur :** Beau-père, c'est moi qui décide de qui est à la table. J'ai bien voulu inclure votre fils, ne venez pas râler sur mes choix.

**Leodagan** : Y a du favoritisme.

**Arthur **: J'ai pas de favoris.

**Père Blaise :** Des favorites par contre...

**Arthur **: Je vais vous faire vous charger des condamnés à mort pendant quelques mois vous. Ou peut-être un séjour dans une léproserie? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait dans le coin de Constantinople!

**Père Blaise **: Je n'ai rien dit moi! (_Génial il est de mauvaise humeur)_

**Perceval *****se réveillant*** J'ai fait un cauchemar, on voulait me forcer à assister à un écartèlement avec coups de hache.

**Leodagan**: C'était pas un rêve. C'est le programme.

**Perceval:** Ha merde.

**Arthur**: Bon on décide quoi pour l'exécution?

**Père Blaise :** Le peuple est pas obligé de savoir qu'on a fait subit «ça» au condamné.

**Arthur :** J'ai pas envie d'un truc trop violent qui met du sang partout.

**Leodagan :** Évidement que le peuple râlerait s'il n'assistait pas à ça. Un spectacle pareil. Je me souviens, j'ai assisté à mon premier à 5 ans. Je m'en souviens encore, j'ai été éclaboussé de sang de la tête aux pieds, puis mon père m'a fait connaître ma première cuite. On rigolait bien à l'époque.

**Arthur **: Ce qui explique beaucoup de choses sur vous.

**Leodagan **: Pardon ?

**Arthur** : Soudainement je vous plains.

**Leodagan **: Ho ça va, vous avez été chez les romains. Là-bas on filait les criminels à bouffer à des lions ou on les faisait combattre dans des combats à mort!

**Arthur **: C'est réducteur ça.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acte III.<strong>_

_**Arthur – Perceval – Lancelot – Leodagan - Père Blaise – Merlin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Leodagan:<strong> Bon sinon y a le bû...

**Tous**: NON!

**Père Blaise**: «Il» est au château en ce moment.

**Merlin:** ne prononcez pas ce mot devant moi !

**Lancelot**: Ce taré va rappliquer si on dit ce mot !

**Arthur**: Et côté rapidité.

**Lancelot:** Au fait il a fait quoi?

**Perceval :** Ben il veut juste brûler un peu tout le monde au château, vous y compris.

**Lancelot : **Non le condamné, pas le taré !

**Arthur :** c'est vrai ça, il a fait quoi? Parce que, en fait, je vous ai laissé vous charger de ça pour cause de petits soucis de mon côté. Vous m'avez dit que c'était un dangereux fou qui causait des dégâts partout dans le royaume.

**Leodagan : ** Si je vous le dis vous allez encore râler et dire que je suis sanguinaire.

**Arthur :.**...

**Lancelot **: Mais il a fait quoi? Peut-être qu'on pourrait le coller à la création de route ou au chantier naval?

**Leodagan :** Si vous voulez qu'il foute le feu aux bateaux.

**Père Blaise** : C'est un pyromane?

**Leodagan :** Il a foutu le feu à la maison du bourreau de mon père après que ce dernier ait fait exécuté son frère ! Et s'est réfugié ici ! Il pensait m'échapper ce con! Et il a foutu le feu aux meules de foin pour faire paniquer les chevaux des gardes.

**Arthur :**...

**Léodagan** : Alors vous allez me l'exécuter!

**Perceval :** Vraiment sir, je peux être dispenser? J'ai mal au cœur.

**Leodagan** : Vous regardez, espèce de p'tite nature.

**Arthur **: Pas de dispense Perceval.

**Perceval **: Mais...

**Arthur **: Parce qu'il n'y aura pas d'exécution!

**Tous **: QUOI?

**Leodagan :** Attendez on vient de parler de la façon de faire pendant 2 heures pour rien?

**Arthur** : Ouais mais j'suis le roi. Donc vous la fermez!

**Leodagan :**...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Épilogue.<strong>**

**__Nuit-Cuisine__**

**__Arthur et Léodagan__**

* * *

><p><strong>Leodagan :<strong> Non mais admettez, c'est juste pour me faire chier.

**Arthur** :...

**Leodagan :** Ou c'est pour faire plaisir à Perceval qui ne voulait pas voir l'exécution, sans faire pour autant du favoritisme.

**Arthur **: …..

**Leodagan :** C'est un peu injuste quand même.

**Arthur **: La justice de mon royaume n'est pas là pour que vous régliez _**vos**_ comptes. Je m'appelle "_Arthur le Juste_", pas Arthur "_régleur des comptes de son beau-père_"

**Leodagan :** Ou c'est pour protéger la santé mentale de votre lavette de chevalier!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
